


Snap Crackle Pops

by PUNsexual



Category: Discord - Fandom, Original Work, pocket hog server - freeform - Fandom
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, no beta we die like men, pocket hog server - Freeform, pockethog, pockethog discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNsexual/pseuds/PUNsexual
Summary: Someone joked in the pockethog discord about writing fan fiction about the madness that ensues within its walls... so i happily obliged!this really wont make any sense to anyone not in the discord, but give it a read anyway f you like nonsensical humor. =3The pockethog discord was made by: tharkflark1. here go read their amazing Movie!Sonic fan fic (after you read this hot mess first): https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747051/chapters/54353848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Snap Crackle Pops

It was another gorgeous day in Pockethog city, the city the inhabitants of the Pockethog discord server lived in... how any of us got here we have no clue. The sky was gorgeous, and everyone was making Sonic references like there was no tomorrow.

As usual everyone said their good mornings, and harassed the new members with the hivemind and started another baby kicker and munchkin guild war. It was a glorious battle, with lots of pretend bloodshed and Mooms chasing everyone in her Big Bird costume and kids four wheeler car she probably stole from Walmart. We’ve gotten used to the chaos at this point.

After Mooms managed to flee the battleground as it suddenly shifted to vibe o’clock, she slowly made her way to a super secret location where a meeting of the utmost importance was going to begin soon.

It was a shaddy as fuck looking factory, with signs and caution tape littering the grounds as a warning for everyone to stay the fuck away from this place. But those signs couldn't stop Mooms, for she can not read.

Ditching her Big Bird costume in its usual dusty corner, she casually approached a large table in the center of the open space factory. A flickering light bulb dangling overhead, barley illuminating the two figures waiting for her at the table.

“What kept you Mooms?” Said the taller one of the group, MJ, his semi-long brown hair covering the left side of his face like some edgelord.

“Sorry I'm late. There was a bunch of handicapable children stuck in a tree, and-” Mooms reference was cut off by the loud thud of a shiny black briefcase being tossed onto the table by the third member of this group, the designated child that must be protected at all cost, Mori. The case popped open, and the contents of the case were bathed in a glistening golden light, obscuring its continents from the viewers if this were a show and not some crack fic. Mooms grinned mischievously at this blinding sight, and I mean that quite literally as Mooms quickly shielded her eyes and mumbled a few choice swears, eliciting faint chuckles from the other two.

“Alright… lets get down to business.” 

“...to defeat, the huns.” MJ mumbled under his breath, taking an opportunity to make a reference as his ADD will not let him do otherwise.

And so, after a brief montage of everyone laying out various maps, sticking pictures to tack boards and connecting them with strings, arguing, splitting up, starting their own rival businesses, sabotage, then an epic standoff where the climactic battle ended with a heartfelt moment of friendship and sharing the importance of love and compassion; The plan was set.

Their ultimate plan to sell the entire city there addictive and delectable goods; Crack Pops. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE RAZ!” Mooms shouted from the passenger seat of the van, her body partially hanging outside of the window as she wildly threw crack pops at the windshield of the pursuing police car. Mooms grunted as she was suddenly flung back into the car by the force of the drastically sharp turn MJ took, his shitty driving becoming more and more apparent each time they have to flee from the police. 

But this time, they have a secret weapon. The plan that they had been tirelessly working on for weeks was finally going to be put to the test.

“Mori! Ready the Crackzooka!” MJ dramatically shouted, squinting his eyes as he tried to see what was ahead of him as his glasses got knocked off his beautiful face after Raz decided it’d be a good idea to ram the side of their car to get them to stop. 

Mori excitedly bounded in the back seat as she reached to the floor and grabbed a cartoonish lime green bazooka with yellow accent and Crackzooka written on it with red spray paint. Mori unbuckled from her seat and leaned out of the window opposite to Mooms, as she decided to continue throwing crack pops while having witty back and forth banter with Raz that isn't important right now.

What is important right now is the child dangling out of a window with a comical bazooka pointed right at Raz. But Raz was unfazed, they were going to stop The Crack Crew no matter what. They have terrorized this city for too long with their addictive crack lollipops. They’d just swerve out of the way if Mori even dared to fire the thing.

“HEY RAZ!” Mori shouted, aiming the Crackzooka right at them.

Raz merely raised an eyebrow, wondering what Mori was planning to say.

“Have you heard the new sensation that’s sweeping the nation?”

Mj chuckled as they knew where this was going.

“Bitches love cannons.” And she pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mori: *raz’s car explodes, and they fly away like team rocket*

Ya Dad: W H E E Z E XD

Smoom: *blasts Fuk Da Police from the car speakers*

Ya Dad: That was byotiful…

Mori: Someone needs to draw this

Ya Dad: **Y E S**


End file.
